Gundam SEED: Ragnarok
by alphaq
Summary: C.E. 75With the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, a new force working in the shadows threatens world peace. Set after GSD SE. Some OCs WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. R&R please.


Gundam Seed: Ragnarok

Hello all alphaq here, this is my first fanfic though I've been a long time reader of many others.

DISCLAIMER: as much as I love gundam seed and it's sequels, I do not own it. Otherwise, seed destiny would have been filler-free :P

**Phase 1: Dragon's Awakening**

_Planet Earth, the symbol of all life. A year ago, the radical extremist group fought to preserve it and eradicate all Coordinators. _

_Earth. Above it's majestic and beauty lies a ring of destruction of battles waged by one human being upon another. Situated in one of these debris belt however, was a single Agamemnon class battleship. Unlike those hailing under the flag of the EAF, this Agamemnon class battleship had been fitted with a pair of Gottfried beam cannons, one on its starboard side and the other on its port, as well as visible external thrusters for maneuvering. Within this ship, a lone figure sat cross-legged in his quarters, brushed his long jet-black hair aside, revealing his purple eyes. Brown eyes which gave off a sense of peace and serenity, as if the man behind those eyes were an angel. An angel he was too, one who belongs on the battlefield. An angel of death._

_Sighing as he read through the new and updated lists of supplies his ship lacks, he kicked back onto his bed, catching a glimpse and suddenly aware of the muted television screen across the bed. The headlines below the female reporter was all the incentive he needed to crank up the volume. _

_"Here on Aprilius One,_ the _official inauguration of the new PLANT Chairman Lacus Clyne, leader of the Anti-war organization Terminal is about to commence! Oh here she comes! Ladies and gentlemen here is our future chairwoman and leader of PLANT Lacus Clyne, accompanied by a ring of bodyguards, all heroes of the Second Bloody Valentine War." _

_What the man was interested in however, was not the Pink Princess. Oh no, Lacus Clyne and her Haros could be crowned as the next Empress of all of Earth and he wouldn't care. What caught his attention, was the man standing besides her. The man had brown hair and purple eyes, much like his own. The Ultimate Coordinator: Kira Yamato._

_Three years ago, he would not have hesitated to kill the man he now sees on the news, but experiences throughout the past three years had changed him. He now no longer seeks revenge from Kira Yamato but his burning desire to surpass him did not die out. Seeing him brings back memories, most vividly among them the walk along Father Malchio's cabin. Suddenly awake from his reminiscing, he glanced at the digital clock, which read 3:38 AM, Standard ORB Time. "Fuckit," he grumbled as he pulled up his sheets for a short nap. Suddenly his comlink buzzed. Cursing under his breath, he reached over and pressed the "RECEIVE" button. The television screen then displayed a woman's face, clad in EAF uniform. _

_"What do you want Meriol?" grumbled the man._

_"Commander, this is urgent. Our CIC just picked up a large gathering of Mirage-Colloid particles heading our way, not to mention our passive sensors as well as communications are all being jammed," Meriol reported._

_"Damnit, put everyone on red alert and notify the launch bay that I'm coming down. Have them prep my mobile suit."_

_"Yes si-" Suddenly, a large explosion rocked the entire ship, throwing the commander off balance as he suited up in his pilot suit. Not missing a beat, he grabbed his comlink and ran down the hallway towards the launch bay._

_"Bridge, what's the status of the Ortygia?" the commander asked._

_"Portside hull breach. Decks G-J have been compromised. Engine undamaged. Multiple mirage colloid particle gatherings detected. My guess we're up against half a dozen mobile suits with cloaking capabilities," Meriol replied._

_"Damn them, sneaking around in their cloaked units. No matter, open the bay in five. I'll be heading out with Jason and Nathan as support." _

_"Roger, bridge over and out."_

_As he ran down the hall, he glanced back and nodded to the two pilots sprinting towards him. Jason and Nathan were both veteran soldiers from the First Bloody Valentine War and had joined their band of mercenaries, Jason from ZAFT and Nathan from the Earth Alliance. The first piloting a Slash Zaku Phantom while the latter pilots a customized Windam with an anti-ship sword. _

_One of the technicians glided over and told him, "Commander, your mobile suit launch pad is experiencing some difficulties, I'm afraid your launch will be delayed."_

_"Be sure to fix that problem right away, and have Jason and Nathan launch first to engage the enemy. Have them prepped with mirage colloid detectors," the commander replied._

_The technician gave the commander a nod, "Yes sir, I'm on it." and drifted towards the commander's mobile suit._

_He never made it._

_The launch door was suddenly blasted inwards, and the commander could see faint outlines of two cloaked mobile suits. With the atmosphere vent in the launch bay, technicians and tools alike were getting sucked out into the void of space._

_TSEW TSEW! _

_With no indication whatsoever, two green beams of destruction streamed out from the cloaked __mobile suit and impacted upon Jason and Nathan's mobile suits, which were already on deck and about to launch. Howling with fury, the commander raised his mobile suit's twin beam submachine guns and opened fired on the cloaked mobile suits._

_The cloaked mobile suits pushed out of the hole and floated away from the breached launch bay, avoiding the commander's beam barrage. He suddenly heard a transmission broadcasted on an open band. "Fool! Stay away from the bay! You might damage the Neutron Jammer Cancellers!"_

_The commander casted a glance around the room. True, the Ortygia has six NJC in its bay but what could these mobile suits want with it? The commander's train of thought was cut in half however, when he felt a sudden lurch and felt the Ortygia being pulled down by Earth's omnipotent gravity._

_"Bridge, what's happening? Why are we headed down towards Earth?"_

_All he could hear at first was static and explosions and then Meriol's bloody face transmitted onscreen._

_"Commander, one of the enemy's mobile suits equipped with an anti-ship sword had bisected our ship from starboard to port. The forward bow with the launch bay is now falling into the atmosphere. The other half have been compromised. Our cannons have been disabled by enemy MS. Please escape commander, it has..been a pleasure working with you." _

_"NO! Meriol I'm coming have everyone evacu-"_

_"No commander, it's over for us, the mercenaries X. Please protect the NJC from falling into enemy hands."_

_"I won't leave without-"_

_"The ship won't hold any longer, please commander escape! Live and fight another day, just like what you used to tell us."_

_"NO! ORTYGIA!" _

_While descending and nearly burning up, the commander let out a piercing cry of anguish._

Screaming and panting, Canard Pars woke with a start.

Author's Notes: ehhhh i pretty much pulled this chapter outta my ass when i got tired of studying for SATs and doing college apps. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE haha.


End file.
